


The Someday That Never Happened

by softpvnkqueen



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpvnkqueen/pseuds/softpvnkqueen
Summary: Maya has a breakdown as she's terrified she's lost Riley forever in a park at midnight and Josh helps her out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and I hope you like it :)  
> Leave a comment if you want!

“You know what, fuck you Maya! Get out of my house!”   
I wince as the door slams behind me as my girlfriend- or I guess from how that panned out ex-girlfriend – shoves me out of the house. Well, now I was stranded, homeless and without a place in the world to go. Luckily, it was a clear night so I decide to walk. Walk and think, that sorts everything out, right? I set off towards the park, feeling this indescribable pain in my chest. I want to think it’s because me and Chloe just broke up. Because I loved her, at least I think I did. I know it’s true that no one has ever meant as much to me as someone who is no longer in my life but I guess you could say Chloe was a close second. But, we were too similar and clashed way too much, which lead to too many arguments which lead to two broken hearts. However, I know it isn’t Chloe that’s caused me to feel like this. It’s the feeling of not knowing where you belong, who you belong with or where to go. With Chloe, I at least felt safe and loved even if the emptiness never left- even with her. A sob escapes my lips as I sink into a park bench. What do I do? Who do I turn to? What’s the point anymore? Life doesn’t want me to be happy so why should I keep trying to make this all work? I don’t know what t-  
“Maya?” A voice jolts me out of my inner turmoil. “Holy shit, it’s you. I didn’t recognise you. And you’re crying, why are you crying, are you okay?”  
I crinkle my brow, wipe my eyes and stare at this stranger in front of me who clearly knows me but I can’t place him. And then it clicks. “Josh?” I ask with a note of disbelief in my voice as this doesn’t make sense in the slightest but what about this situation does to be honest. “What the fuck are you doing back in New York? I thought you got a job back in Seattle” He slides next to me on the park bench.  
“I do but I’m back in town for a bit. And couldn’t sleep and that explains why I’m wandering around at midnight. But what about you? And are you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Messy relationship that finally came to an end”  
“Oh. That’s painful. I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” I shrug my shoulders, tears filling my eyes. “You can tell me about him, if you want to that is” With that I let out an unattractive snort which confuses Josh. “What?”  
“Nothing. I mean, I wouldn’t have expected you to know. But like, it wasn’t a ‘he’. It was a she”   
“A she?”  
“Yeah”  
“So that makes you…?”  
“Gay as fuck? Yep” A small smirk plays on my lips as I watch the emotions wash over his face. I’m surprised he didn’t at least expect this. Or see it coming. Cause like, I wasn’t exactly secretive about my attraction to girls, even before I knew.  
“I don’t mean to be selfish cause you’re clearly going through some shit but…. What about your ‘someday’?” He asks with an almost sad look on his face. I scrunch up my nose, slightly apologetic.   
“Yeah, sorry about that Josh. I didn’t mean to lead you on or anything. That was the point where I really struggled with my sexuality. I was just so scared and confused. I forced my attraction on to Lucas… And you. I thought I was into you but I wasn’t- not in that way- I hope you weren’t like waiting on me or anything” I look quizzically up at him.   
“No, no not that. I just always wondered, what we would’ve been like together. But hey, you’re into girls and you’re happy and know who you are. And that’s great. I’m happy for you” I smile at him, grateful for his support “So this relationship? With this girl?”  
“Yeah it was nothing, just some girl”  
“She doesn’t happen to be Riley does it?” I blush, knowing he must have caught on to the fact of how much I liked her.  
“No, her name was Chloe. I haven’t spoken to Riley since she got transferred to that super smart school” A hint of bitterness climbs in to my voice “I thought it was best for her. Let her meet new people, you know?” What I didn’t mention was the fact I had kissed her, and the look on her face was enough for me to know I had made the wrong move and that everything was ruined and she hated me. “She’s probably forgotten all about me” I finish with a shrug, trying to play off that it didn’t break me. I see Josh shoot me a look of disbelief and I start to protest but then he takes one look at me, pushes me to my feet and pulls me out of the park (despite my questions and profanities). It had got to the point where I was so emotionally, so tired of life that I just let him. But when I realise where we are going I dig my heels in. “Josh no I can’t”  
“Maya, you’re all she’s talked about since you disappeared”  
“All the fucking reason to stay away!”  
“No Maya. She needs you. She needs to see you. It’s been a few months without you and she can’t cope. Do it for her. She doesn’t know what to do without you” The tears start then, blurring my vision and beginning a tidal wave of emotion that I’ve been suppressing ever since I left Riley in the bay window and now I can’t stop. I don’t even notice Josh pulling me into the Matthews apartment until I hear her voice.  
“Peaches?” I turn around and there she is. Looking like an angel, the hope in her eyes triggers even more tears. She runs over and throws her arms around my neck. “Oh peaches, I thought I’d lost you forever” she sobs out.  
“I’m sorry honey. I had to protect you, I wasn’t good enough for you an- and I thought you hated me. I thought I’d ruined everything”   
Leaning back and taking my face in her hands she whispers, “Maya, I could never hate you. I love you. I always have. You never let me say a word the last day I saw you. You never let me do this” and with that, she leans down and gently kisses me on the lips.


End file.
